Dis-moi la vérité !
by Leah-HG
Summary: Que fait Emma à la fin de l'épisode 3x18? Elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Et quand elle n'arrive pas à dormir, elle cherche des réponses.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Les personnages de cette fabuleuse série ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous**

**Etant de plus en plus accroc à Once Upon a Time j'ai décidé de me lancer sur cette petite fanfiction, c'est un essai.**

**Comme dit dans le résumé, on retrouve ici, Emma après la fin de l'épisode 3x18. Une phrase m'a particulièrement inspirée, c'est ce que dit Emma à Hook à la fin du 3x17, pour moi le fait qu'elle ne veut plus vivre dans le passé, est un tournant pour son personnage. Et voilà comment je vois ce tournant.**

* * *

**Ensuite je vous recommande de regarder la chaine YouTube « xostelenaforeverox » si vous ne connaissez pas déjà. L'adorable propriétaire de cette chaine fait des vidéos exceptionnelles.**

* * *

**Assez de bla-bla.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

J'entends la respiration calme et régulière d'Henry, non loin de moi. Il s'est endormi, il y a déjà vingt minutes de ça. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête, je voudrai bien faire les cents pas mais je ne veux pas réveiller Henry.

Alors je continue à réfléchir, allongée sur mon lit, encore habillée.

Je réfléchis à la Wicked Witch. A ma magie. Au bébé qu'attendent mes parents… Ma petite sœur ou mon petit frère donc. A la suite, à mon avenir, je suis presque sûre que je ne retournerai pas à New-York. Ce qui m'amène à penser à Henry, comment lui expliquer tout ça ?

J'ai dit que je voulais qu'on retourne à New-York, parce que c'était mieux pour Henry, parce qu'il y était heureux, qu'il avait des amis et qu'il m'avait moi. Mais n'était-il pas heureux avant ? Entouré de sa famille, de ses amis, des aventures qu'il aimait tant ?

C'est un mensonge, peut-être même un mensonge à moi-même mais je suis la seule gagnante dans cette histoire. Dans ses faux souvenirs, Henry pense que je suis sa mère, sa seule mère, que je ne l'ai pas abandonné à sa naissance.

Je n'ai pas le droit de lui voler ses souvenirs, je devrai lui dire la vérité tôt ou tard, pour le bien de tous. Mais dès l'instant où ses souvenirs lui reviendront, il saura, il saura que son père est mort. Cette éventualité me pousse à reculer l'instant de vérité, encore un petit peu. Mais pour combien de temps ?

J'entends la voix de ma mère dans ma tête qui m'assure que tout ira bien, qu'ils seront tous là pour Henry. Ce qui est vrai. Il a une famille, une grande famille qui plus est.

Cette pensé me réconforte, je sais désormais que je ne suis plus seule et que je ne le serai plus jamais.

Je laisse défiler les visages de ceux sur qui je peux compter :

- Ma mère

- Mon père

- Regina

- Hook

- Belle

- Ruby

- Tinkerbell

- Granny

- Leroy

- Et même Rumple, pour Neal, pour Belle car je sais que s'il est contre nous ce n'est pas de son plein gré.

Ce qui me ramène à la dure réalité : l'affrontement avec la Wicked Witch. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais trouver le sommeil, je laisse échapper un grognement d'exaspération. Je me retourne vers Henry, de peur de l'avoir réveillé mais il dort toujours à poings fermés.

Je décide de me lever. Je ne sais pas dans quel but. Je pourrais peut-être m'entraîner à pratiquer la magie ou juste prendre l'air. Une fois dans le couloir du Granny's Bed and Breakfast, je passe devant la chambre de Hook.

La lumière s'échappe du dessous de la porte de sa chambre. Lui non plus n'arrive pas à dormir. Je pourrais continuer mon chemin mais je repense à son comportement d'aujourd'hui. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. J'aurais voulu lui demander plus d'explications tout à l'heure après sa réponse évasive, « c'est une longue histoire, trop longue pour maintenant ». Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Si Belle n'était pas intervenue, je l'aurais questionné jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau.

Quand je lui ai demandé où était passé son sens de l'humour un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il m'a répondu qu'il était parti à l'arrivée de la sorcière. Je suis sûre, grâce à mon pouvoir qu'il ne m'a pas menti. Pourtant il n'était pas comme ça il y a quelques jours. J'ai cette impression bizarre qu'il a rencontré la Wicked Witch et qu'elle est à l'origine de sa mauvaise humeur depuis quelques jours.

Sans m'en rendre compte, ma main est déjà en train de frapper à sa porte.

Après quelques instants, il ouvre.

— Swan, dit-il surpris, qu'y a-t-il ? Henry va bien ?

Mon visage tendu par l'inquiétude doit lui faire présager le pire, mais le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour mon fils m'emplit d'une joie étrange.

— Henry va bien, il dort, réponds-je en me retournant pour regarder la porte de ma chambre. Je suis venue pour te parler. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas et je veux savoir quoi.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, on est tous un peu à cran ces derniers temps.

Mauvaise réponse. D'ordinaire il dirait : « tu t'inquiète pour moi, love ? », avec son sourire charmeur.

— Tu sais bien qu'il est inutile de me mentir.

En guise de réponse, il soupire et se touche l'oreille comme il le fait quand il est gêné, comme il l'a fait cet après-midi chez Regina, après avoir « accidentellement » percuté la table.

Je veux tenter un coup de bluff.

— Je sais que Zelena t'a parlé, dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Il ouvre la bouche comme pour répondre, puis la referme. Je lis dans son regard une multitude de chose. Il a deviné que je bluffais, mais trop tard. Il sait aussi que le fait de ne pas avoir répondu aussitôt prouve que j'ai raison. Il s'en veut, alors il persiste à garder le silence. Il part s'asseoir sur le coin de son lit.

J'entre dans la chambre et referme la porte derrière moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais vu Hook paniquer, il a toujours été sûr de lui. J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose de grave est arrivé ou va arriver et ça me tétanise.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il relève enfin la tête vers moi et déclare :

— Je suis désolé.

Je ressens toute la détresse dans sa voix et je ne peux pas rester comme ça, je m'avance et m'agenouille par terre, devant lui.

— Désolé pour quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

— Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas redevenir qui l'on était dans le passé ?

— Oui, et je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas vivre dans le passé. Je me fiche de savoir ce qui a pu arriver durant cette année.

— Eh bien, j'aurais préféré avoir tort. J'aurais préféré rester le pirate que j'ai été. Le pirate qui ne regrettait rien. Mais je ne suis plus comme ça. Certes j'ai fait des erreurs, les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé pour me prouver que je pouvais toujours être ce type. Mais la nouveauté, c'est que je les ai regrettées. Ça me bouffait de l'intérieur un peu plus chaque jour. Elle en a profité. Elle en a profité, tu comprends ? s'emporte-t-il.

Je ne comprends pas, non. De quoi parle-t-il ? Je ne sais pas si je dois lui demander plus d'explications. Il a le regard perdu dans le vide, plongé dans ses remords. Il ne me regarde plus, il a la tête penchée vers le sol.

— C'est pour toi que je voulais devenir quelqu'un de bien. Je voulais être à la hauteur, je voulais te mériter, ajoute-t-il dans un souffle. Elle m'a dit que les gens pensaient que j'étais un héros, j'avais enfin ce que je voulais, j'étais devenu quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un d'autre. Mais tu n'étais plus là. A quoi bon être un héros, hein ?

— Killian, je ne comprends pas.

A l'annonce de son nom, un faible sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

— Quand tu dis « elle », tu parles de Zelena ? demandé-je.

— De Zelena, d'Ariel, de Zelena en Ariel.

Je suis de plus en plus perdue. Je me demande même s'il n'a pas trop forcé sur le rhum.

— Zelena m'a piégé. Je vous ai menti l'autre jour, je n'ai pas aidé Ariel à retrouver son prince. Elle l'a retrouvé toute seule, à cause de moi, car j'ai préféré récupérer mon bateau plutôt que de l'aider.

— Ce n'était pas de la modestie alors, le coupé-je, repensant à ce que je lui ai dit après avoir vu Ariel et Eric dans le miroir.

Je regrette immédiatement mes paroles en voyant l'expression sur son visage. _C'est malin, Emma. Toi __au moins, __tu sais réconforter les gens_.

— Zelena savait que je regrettais de ne pas avoir aidé Ariel, alors elle s'est fait passer pour elle. Elle m'a testé pour savoir si je garderais le secret sur ce qui s'est passé durant l'année perdue. Elle ne s'est révélée après que j'ai … confessé ce que j'avais fait.

— Dans quel but a-t-elle fait ça ? Elle a récupéré le courage de David, elle voulait récupérer ton honnêteté ou un truc du genre ?

Il est de nouveau silencieux. Il y a autre chose.

— Elle voulait savoir jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller pour toi, lâche-t-il enfin. En disant la vérité, je lui ai prouvé que je voulais être à nouveau quelqu'un de bien. Je n'ai pas vu le piège, je n'aurais pas dû lui dire. Un vrai pirate ne se serait jamais confié de cette manière.

— Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? demandé-je, fébrile.

— Je lui ai révélé ma faiblesse, mon plus grand point faible...

Tout devient plus clair maintenant, son attitude, le fait qu'il se tienne à distance, qu'il _me_ tienne à distance.

— C'est moi… Ton point faible, c'est moi, lâché-je. Que dois-tu faire ? Me tuer ?

Il relève enfin la tête, et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, je préfèrerais me tuer moi-même, dis-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Je lui souris en retour et pose ma main gauche sur son genou.

— Que dois-tu faire alors ?

— Je dois te retirer tes pouvoirs... Elle m'a jeté un sort… Pour que mon baiser ait la capacité de t'enlever ta magie.

Je ne trouve rien à dire, je suis sous le choc, les yeux fixés sur Killian en attendant une suite à cette histoire de dingue.

— Mais ne n'inquiète pas_ love_, je suis un homme d'honneur, j'attendrai ton autorisation pour t'embrasser.

Je le reconnais bien là, avec son sourire en coin, que j'adore, il veut dédramatiser la situation. Mais pourquoi au lieu de m'inquiéter au sujet de cette sorcière qui veut me retirer mes pouvoirs, je ne pense qu'au fait que je ne peux plus embrasser Killian ? Pourquoi le fait qu'une chose devienne impossible à avoir donne à ce point là l'envie de l'obtenir?

— Swan ! Arrête d'imaginer toutes les façons dont mes lèvres pourraient toucher ton corps sans retirer tes pouvoirs, c'est indécent !

Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

— Et donc en homme d'honneur que tu es, tu as refusé. Et en échange, de quoi t'a-t-elle menacé ?

— On ne peut rien te cacher, répond-il en retrouvant son sérieux. Elle a menacé la vie de tous ceux qui te sont chers. Mais je ne la laisserai pas faire. Fais-moi confiance Emma, je trouverai une solution.

_ — Nous_ trouverons une solution, corrigé-je pleine de conviction en lui prenant la main.

— Je suis heureux de voir à quel point tu es impatiente de pouvoir poser à nouveau tes douces lèvres sur les miennes.

Comment peut-on être aussi irrésistible et tellement agaçant à la fois ?

— Il faut d'abord lever le sort, ensuite on cherchera un plan, annoncé-je. On devrait aller voir Regina, elle saura quoi faire.

— Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. A cause du lien de sang et tout ça, Zelena a dû prévoir ce détail.

Si on ne peut pas demander l'aide de Régina et comme Rumpelstiltskin est aux mains de l'ennemie, il ne reste plus qu'une solution :

— On va faire ça à ma manière !

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop catastrophique. N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, j'y répondrai avec joie.**

**A très vite pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

**Il était prévu que cette deuxième partie arrive plus tôt c'est-à-dire avant l'épisode 19. Mais en fait c'est un mal pour un bien. Personnellement je suis énervée après le « _I can't trust you now. How can I ?_ » de Emma, donc ça me fait du bien de relire ma deuxième partie ;)**

* * *

**Je remercie _DesperateShipper _pour sa correction. Merci beaucoup, je pense à toi.**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— On va faire ça à ma façon, déclaré-je.

— Attends ! Qu'entends-tu par « ta façon » ? s'inquiète Killian.

— Je rêve ou ce valeureux Capitaine Crochet est en train de paniquer ? me moqué-je.

— Ne te méprends pas Swan, mais je tiens quand même à ma vie.

— Personne ne va perdre la vie, le rassuré-je. Hormis peut-être Zelena quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, ajouté-je.

Ma détermination est sans faille. La vie de mes proches est en jeu, mes pouvoirs sont en jeu, je me dois de trouver une solution.

Si ma magie effraie à ce point la Wicked Witch, et qu'elle doit utiliser Killian pour m'atteindre, c'est que j'ai quelque chose de spécial, c'est que je peux être plus puissante qu'elle.

— Bon, réjouis-toi, tu vas assister à un de mes entraînements de magie ! m'exclamé-je joyeusement pour cacher mon manque d'assurance.

Mais en observant Killian, je vois bien qu'il n'est pas aussi enthousiaste que moi. Ou alors il n'est pas dupe. Il m'a bien dit qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce qui est vrai, il a su avant moi que mon enfance en temps qu'orpheline a été un poids dans ma vie et que ce vide m'a empêché d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que je le déclare haut et fort dans cette maudite jungle du Neverland.

— Regina serait fière de moi, je vais apprendre à nager, dis-je pour moi-même en me relevant.

— Pardon ? demande-t-il avec un mouvement de recul.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine ? Que je vais sauvagement lui sauter dessus en l'embrassant pour combattre le mal par le mal ?

Je m'assois près de lui sur le lit.

— Je vais essayer de lever le sort, murmuré-je.

— T'ai-je déjà dit que lorsque tu murmures ça rend les choses beaucoup trop dramatiques ?

Je souris à l'évocation de notre inspection de la ferme de Zelena.

— Les murs ont des oreilles, n'est-ce pas Swan ?

— Exactement, et si je parviens à retirer la malédiction, on aura un avantage sur elle.

— Comment vas-tu faire ? Tu as pris ton manuel des baisers ensorcelés avec toi ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

— Je vais improviser, apparemment c'est dans ces moments là que je suis la plus douée.

Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration pour réfléchir à la meilleure option.

— Arrête de réfléchir, me conseille Killian.

Je crois presque entendre la voix de Gold quand il m'a expliqué que la magie n'est pas un effort intellectuel, mais qu'il faut la ressentir.

Alors j'arrête de réfléchir, je prends la main de Killian dans la mienne et j'essaie de ressentir ma magie. Je sais que j'en suis capable.

Je ferme les yeux et je me concentre sur mes souvenirs, mes souvenirs avec Killian.

Je remonte le temps.

Je le vois partir avec Henry, tous les deux, sourire aux lèvres. Je nous vois lui et moi, parlant de la facilité qu'a mon cœur à se briser. Je me revois boire cette potion qu'il m'a donnée pour que je me souvienne.

Puis c'est une succession d'images qui défilent de plus en plus vite. Sa première arrivée à New-York… Les adieux qu'il m'a faits, à la limite de la ville, il y a un an de cela…Puis la jungle réapparaît, je suis de nouveau au Neverland. Nous sommes dans une grotte, j'allume grâce à ma magie la bougie qui a permis d'enfermer l'ombre de Peter Pan. J'ai trouvé la force de le faire parce que Killian se faisait attaquer et qu'à ce moment là j'ai eu peur de le… perdre. _Oui, je l'avoue enfin._

Je remonte encore plus loin dans mes souvenirs. Killian m'avoue que je suis celle qui lui a permis d'oublier Milah, son grand amour. Puis j'arrive au dernier souvenir. Celui de notre baiser. Je le laisse m'envahir. Je ressens à nouveau tout ce que j'avais ressenti sur l'instant. Ce bien-être inexplicable, alors même que mon fils était retenu par Peter Pan. Ce sentiment d'être en sécurité alors que nous étions loin de l'être. A cet instant nous étions seuls, il n'y avait que lui et moi.

Je ressens à nouveau cette sensation m'envahir, ce même frisson me parcourir. Mes lèvres sur celles de Killian, sa main caressant mes cheveux, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Le frisson s'amplifie, se transforme en une décharge dans ma main me ramène à la réalité.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, et porte mon regard vers ma main gauche qui est toujours dans celle de Killian. Je relève la tête vers lui, ma main droite est posée sur ses lèvres. C'est de là qu'est venue la décharge. Je repose ma main sur mon genou, sans savoir comment elle est arrivée là.

— Comment as-tu fait ça ? me demande Killian.

— Fait quoi ? réponds-je confuse.

— Quand ta main a touché mes lèvres, j'ai revécu notre baiser dans la jungle. C'est comme si tu avais projeté la scène dans ma tête. Ou que tu avais partagé tes pensées… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

Est-il en train de me faire comprendre qu'il a ressenti mes sensations et mes sentiments ? J'ai passé l'âge pour ça, mais je rougis.

— Et la décharge électrique, c'était quoi ? reprend-t-il face à mon silence.

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai peut-être réussi ?

— Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le découvrir, love, murmure-t-il en levant un sourcil, comme à son habitude.

— D'accord, répliqué-je.

Le regard qu'il me lance à cet instant parle pour lui, c'est comme s'il m'avait dit « sérieusement ? ».

— Tu connais un meilleur moyen ? le questionné-je.

— Non, je n'en vois pas. Et même si c'était le cas, l'égoïste qui subsiste en moi préfère cette option, me confie-t-il. Mais si ça n'a pas marché, tu vas perdre tes pouvoirs, tu en es consciente ?

— Si je dois choisir entre ma magie et les gens que j'aime, le choix est vite fait. Tu ne crois pas ?

Il s'approche doucement vers moi et colle son front contre le mien. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la peur de l'échec ou à l'attirance que j'éprouve pour lui. _Autant arrêter de le nier. _

— Je sais que tu as réussi. La magie fait partie de toi, Emma. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais rendre ce baiser inoubliable, souffle-t-il.

— Frimeur, rétorqué-je.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre, susurre-t-il en caressant mes cheveux d'une façon bien familière. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, hein ? me défie-t-il.

Oui, c'est ce que je lui avais dit, parce que je voulais l'éloigner de moi, parce que j'avais d'autres préoccupations, parce que je ne pouvais plus accorder ma confiance à qui que ce soit. Mais nous savons tous les deux maintenant que c'était un mensonge.

— Non, c'était bien plus que ça, avoué-je.

A cet instant, il se rapproche pour combler le peu d'espace qu'il y a encore entre nous. Il m'embrasse tendrement et passionnément. Je ressens tout de même l'urgence de ses gestes. La peur de me perdre peut-être, la peur d'être celui qui m'aura retiré mes pouvoirs, et nous aura conduit vers une défaite certaine. Je veux lui faire comprendre que je ne crains pas cette éventualité, alors je me colle tout contre lui et je passe mes bras autour de son cou et je l'embrasse à nouveau. Un frisson court le long de mon dos lorsque je sens son crochet se poser sur ma hanche. Ses bras enserrent ma taille et me rapproche encore de lui.

Puis, nous nous écartons légèrement et reprenons notre souffle. Il s'abstient de tout commentaire, pour une fois, profitant sûrement de l'instant présent.

Après quelques secondes, il effleure tendrement ma joue.

— Il fonctionne toujours ? chuchote-t-il.

Il parle de mon cœur. J'ai envie de lui répondre que oui, vu la force avec laquelle il tambourine dans ma poitrine, mais ce n'est pas la réponse qu'il attend de moi.

J'ai l'impression de sauter dans le vide lorsque je lui dis :

— Je pense que j'ai trouvé Tallahassee.

Il ne peut pas comprendre ce que ça veut dire, c'était quelque chose entre Neal et moi. Mais c'est dit, j'avais besoin de l'exprimer à voix haute.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication, déclare-t-il comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Ça semble important pour toi et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

— Merci, soufflé-je, troublée.

Il me faut quelques minutes pour redescendre sur terre et me souvenir que mes pouvoirs ont peut-être disparu.

Je dois vérifier qu'ils sont toujours là. Je me concentre, et rien. Je commence à perdre mes moyens, je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs.

— Ma magie est partie ! paniqué-je.

— Quoi ? Comment ça ? C'est impossible, calme toi, respire.

— Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? On est tous en danger maintenant ! crié-je.

— Baisse d'un ton, on est au milieu de la nuit, tu vas affoler tout le monde. Si Zelena avait récupéré tes pouvoirs, elle serait déjà là, en train de nous rire aux nez, me rassure Killian.

Il a raison, elle n'est pas du genre à avoir le triomphe modeste.

— Ça fait partie de toi Emma, aie foi en toi, m'encourage-t-il.

Je vois une longue-vue sur un bureau près de la fenêtre. Je ferme les yeux et quand je les ouvre elle est dans la main de Killian.

— J'ai réussi ! m'enthousiasmé-je en serrant Killian dans mes bras.

Je ne parle pas d'avoir déplacé un objet mais du sort, j'ai réussi à le briser.

— On a l'avantage, il suffit de lui tendre un piège et on n'aura plus rien à craindre, annoncé-je, déterminée.

— Sûrement, love. Mais je pense qu'il est temps pour la Sauveuse d'aller dormir quelques heures. Tu ne vas pas aller la combattre toute seule ?

— Tu as raison… Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Et puis, si Henry se réveille, il va se demander où je suis passée.

— Et tu aurais du mal à lui expliquer ce que tu étais en train de faire, s'amuse-t-il, toujours avec ce petit mouvement de sourcil et son sourire en coin.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Juste avant de l'ouvrir, je me retourne vers lui.

— Bonne nuit, Emma, dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je reviens vers lui et l'embrasse furtivement. Je retourne à la porte et avant de partir, je lui réponds :

— Bonne nuit, Killian.

Je rentre dans ma chambre le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Henry. Pour aller me coucher, je passe devant le petit bureau près du lit et il me vient une idée.

Je prends une feuille et j'écris « Le pirate fait partie du passé. Le héros à définitivement pris sa place ». Je ferme les yeux. Quand je les rouvre, la feuille a disparue.

J'espère ne pas m'être trompée de chambre.

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Pour information, je ne pense pas faire de suite à ce deuxième chapitre, puisqu'elle ne me semble pas nécessaire. On sait maintenant comment Emma peut vaincre Zelena.**

* * *

**_A bientôt, peut-être pour une autre fiction… _**


End file.
